JENOVA
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: A quick Final Fantasy VII and Shadow the Hedgehog Xover that I'm using to clear my head of writer's block.


A/N: Its been a while since I wrote something for Shadow the Hedgehog and Final Fantasy VII, so I'm going to mash the two into one. Maybe it'll clear my head of the infamous writer's block so I can write more on Iced Coffee. This centers on the Jenova Reunion Theory presented by Gast and the Black Arms/Shadow's creation. This is kind of written from Professor Gerald's POV, so tell me if I did a good job merging the stories.

ENJOY!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heaven's Dark Harbinger, JENOVA. The calamity that fell from the skies more than 2,000 years ago. Isn't it strange, however, that the Black Arms first visited this planet at about the same time?

Was JENOVA one of theirs? Or was it an entirely different being altogether? I've seen the creature JENOVA and analyzed it very thoroughly. It seems that JENOVA is nothing more than a bunch of viral cells just looking to infect others, like most other viral organisms.

But the Black Arms are different. They seem to be fully intelligent creatures that operate on a hive mindset. Yet, strangely, if the Black Arms' cells are manipulated enough, they become the viral ones that make up JENOVA in its entirety. What I want to know, is the connection between these two creatures.

What would happen if we injected human and animal with these cells?

It seems perfectly logical. Insert viral cells into living things, and they may gain intelligence, or strength.

But the effect was a lot worse than we could have possibly imagined.

We created monsters. Weapons of unimaginable strength and ferocity. The humans we injected with the JENOVA cells mutated into terrifying monsters that we have to constantly sedate.

But...what would happen if we injected an unborn fetus with the cells? To give the cells time to merge with its DNA, to become a part of it? Would that be a violation of nature? My associate, Hojo, thinks we should continue with the proposed experiment. But me? I think it is completely unethical, knowing that these cells are unstable and could turn the poor child into anything.

But, there is one thing I would like to do. I want to create a sort of creature, a guardian, somewhat, for my granddaughter Maria. And I want to use the Black Arms for this.

She seems to enjoy the company of hedgehogs, so maybe I will take a baby hedgehog and manipulate it.

But when I went to retrieve one, she cried. She tugged at my coat, begging me not to hurt it.

I didn't want her to cry. She was my life. But I wanted her to be safe, also.

So I had to turn my back and take the baby into the lab, even though she was crying for me to stop. Before I even started the experiment, I looked at the tiny baby I held in my hand.

It was just as innocent as a human baby. Just as small, innocent, and sentient. It was worth just as much as a human baby. Although it hurt me on the inside to see the baby sqeaking in terror, wiggling, crying, flailing...the poor thing.

I apologized to the baby and to the one above, giving its tiny furry head a little kiss before I set it in the pod.

The baby cried again before I sunk the needle into its soft, furry flesh. It cried out in pain, the cry ending in a pitiful, terrified, cracked squeal before it went unconscious.

And suddenly, Lucrecia was screaming. She was crying, screaming at Hojo. He didn't. There's no way he...

"Let me see him! Let me see my son!" Lucrecia cried, shaking him violently. Hojo just stood there, face blank as a stone, coldly replying with the answer, "No."

"Hojo," I said calmly. "Is there any reason Lucrecia can't see her child?" Hojo turned to look at me, his eyes devoid of any emotion. "Yes. There is a good reason. But you're not qualified to know that reason." he snapped, turning on his heels and marching through the doors, which opened with a metallic hiss.

Lucrecia simply dropped to her knees and sobbed. "He's done something terrible to him...he's...experimenting...

JENOVA..." she sobbed brokenly, covering her face with her hands. "My son..."

"He's been experimenting with JENOVA cells on the child, hasn't he?" I growled, rage filling my chest. "Even after all the other staff voted against it?"

"Professor Gerald...please don't get involved in this...he's mad, I tell you...you could get hurt..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have seen the child. He isn't a monster as I'd expected, but he is...different. Unnatural snow-white hair and nearly glowing mako green eyes. But he is a child nonetheless. As for my little hedgehog experiment, he is developing at a steady, normal rate.

But he looks nearly human, walks on two legs, speaks, is intelligent and all. And happily, he and Maria are best friends.

But this child, 'Sephiroth', as he's been named, is growing and developing at an alarming rate, and he seems to be influenced directly by JENOVA. Now, what I want to know, since these two are stable, what would happen if we mixed JENOVA and the Black Arms.

The answer: Chaos.

The creature is highly unstable. Its glowing red eyes can strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest SOLDIERs, and its screams are endless. It sports six wings; two on its back, two on its hips and two on its ankles. Its skin is of a deathly pallor, its eyes rimmed in onyx.

I will name it Seraph, because of its wings. Other than that, the creature is entirely demonic. These creatures...they are all against the rules of this laboratory, yet they all seem to belong here. But there is no doubt that we will be punished for this little game of playing God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouch...you can definitely tell where by train of thought derailed. Well, hopefully I can update Iced Coffee now. Maybe. I like the whole JENOVA and Sephiroth thing. OOOhhh I might just have to do a story revolving entirely around JENOVA and Sephiroth!!! X Iced Coffee gets pushed back farther on the list X Ooops...oh well. Kill me if you like.


End file.
